Just a Little Change
by waterdragon719
Summary: Miles isn't the only one who's changing...


This drabblish one-shot is based on a review I got for as time goes by where someone suggested that Caitlin was changing to. I didn't like the idea at first but then one night I just thought, _why not_?

I wrote this thing in all of about half an hour so I will understand if no-one likes it, but please review if you do or don't because otherwise I won't know whether to delete it or not.

Anyway, accepting flames and constructive crits as usual, and enjoy, blah de blah de blah.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Surface. I'm just the little guy on the sideline who writes for a living.

* * *

Caitlin sat next to one of the fish tanks and watched as the fish swam around the coral. She felt like she was two separate people, one was watching the fish and the other was thinking.

_Is Miles okay?_

Ever since last night she had been worried about him. Very, very worried. I mean, you would worry too if you found out your best friend was becoming a mutant sea creature. But there was something else bothering her too.

_You have it too Caitlin. You have it too._

Caitlin pushed the thought away and turned her attention back to the fish. But she couldn't stop the thought coming back.

_You can't avoid it Caitlin. You know it._

_Yes I can. It's not happening._

_You can't avoid it…_

Caitlin sat up and moved away from the tank. She grabbed her bottle of water off a nearby desk and took a deep drink, watching the water in the bottle draining down into her mouth.

_It's not happening. It's not happening. It's not…_

She quickly put the water bottle down and re-screwed on the cap. She knew she was being paranoid, but she had to be sure.

She walked over to another desk and picked up a pair of sharp scissors. She opened them up, and then slashed the back of her hand with the sharp blade. She bit her lip as the pain shot up her arm and almost cried out when she saw the blood, but she kept silent and watched.

A few seconds later the blood stopped. Another second later Caitlin was shocked to see the cut healing itself. She felt sick as she saw the cut close up right in front of her very eyes.

_It's happening. Oh god it's happening…_

At first she had thought it was stupid. Just because she had kissed Miles didn't mean she was turning into one of _them_. But then the changes started happening. She though she was going crazy when the lights started flickering in her room at night, and when she had become stuck to her pillow with what looked like a weird gluey stuff…it was scary. She had been so freaked out.

But she hadn't told Miles. She hadn't told him it was happening to her too. Because then he'd have blamed himself.

_It was my fault. I kissed you and now it's my fault._

She wished she could help him. She wished she could somehow find him and make it all better. Then maybe life would go back to normal and these strange things would stop happening. But deep in her heart Caitlin knew it wasn't true. She may not be as 'connected' to the creatures as Miles was, but she too could hear what they were thinking. And she could tell something big was going to go down. Exactly what or when was still a mystery, but whatever it was it didn't sound good.

_I don't want this._

Caitlin considered trying to forget about it. Maybe it would go away. But it wasn't something you could easily forget, and what if it didn't go away? What if she kept changing until she became one of them? She shuddered as her imagination projected claws and scales on her hands, and then she tried to drive the image away.

It didn't go away. Caitlin stared at her hands and flexed her fingers. The claws and scales stayed.

Caitlin screamed and whirled around. She saw her reflection in the glass of the fish tank and screamed again as she saw her face, green and scaly with slitted eyes and a tail curling up behind her. She tried to turn away again but she tripped over a wire and fell onto the floor. Equipment fell off the desk and crashed next to her, and Caitlin continued to scream. Suddenly her scream turned into a strangled cry as her voice changed and anything that was human disappeared. The creature that used to be Caitlin thrashed around and pulled another wire, causing a computer to fall and crash onto it. Then there was blackness.

* * *

Caitlin woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She blinked and looked around her, and then looked down at her hands. They were normal again.

_Oh my god…it was just a dream…_

She picked up her phone and pressed the answer button. She could hear dogs barking somewhere, but she heard nothing else,

"Hello? Hello? Miles, is that you? Miles?"

There was a moment of silence, and then she heard a voice, "Caitlin?"

Caitlin sighed with relief, "Miles! Thank god it's you! I was worried sick!"

She could almost see Miles blushing on the other end of the phone, "Uh…Caitlin, I need a ride. Can you get down here and pick me up?"

Caitlin frowned, "Where are you exactly?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Miles came back, "I'm at a diner"

"Which diner?"

Miles gave her the address. Caitlin wrote it down on a piece of paper, "Alright, I'm coming now. See you there"

She heard Miles hang up, and listened to the beeping for a moment before she hung up too and grabbed her car keys. She jumped in her car and revved the engine.

_Boy, I hope he's alright…_

Her dream already forgotten, she drove out of the aquarium car park and drove towards the diner. She didn't notice the scar on the back of her hand as it slowly disappeared from her skin.

* * *

Yeah, I know, but the old dream thing isn't that bad in these little one shots in my opinion. Maybe I'll end up with the whole cast having dreams. Hey, that's not a bad idea :scribbles in notebook:

Please click that little button down there and review!


End file.
